Shinx
Shinx (Japanese: コリンク Korinku) is an -type Pokémon. Appearance It is based on a lion cub or kitten. Its fur is mostly blue, yet there is black fur under its torso. It has a long black tail with a gold four-pointed star on the end. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them; these are electricity glands, similar to Pikachu's cheeks. It has large, oval ears with gold, star-like symbols on them. It has gold-pupiled eyes, and a pink-red nose. It has tufts of hair which will eventually grow into a mane. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen developing. Gender differences A female's mane doesn't stick up as much as a male's. Also, all four paws of a female Shinx are blue while the hind-paws of a male are black. In Anime Shinx appeared in Not on My Watch Ya Don't!, as Landis's Pokémon. Shinx also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Shinx was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. Angie owns a Shinx which appeared along with her in DP088. A Shinx appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness asking Team Poképals to retrieve a Gabite scale to help his sick sister. His sister also makes an appearance at the end of the episode. Evolution Shinx evolves into the Pokémon Luxio once it reaches level 15, and evolves into Luxray once it reaches level 30. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Shinx| diamondpearl=Routes 202, 203, and 204| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 202, 203, 204, and Valley Windworks| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 29, 33, 36, 37, 38, 39, 46, 48, National Park (Sinnoh Sound)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Shinx| PMD2=Amp Plains (4F-10F) Far Amp Plains (1F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| PMD3=Starter| }} Pokédex Entries |name=Shinx |diamond=All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. |pearl=Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered. |platinum=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |heartgold=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when it's endangered. |soulsilver=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when it's endangered. |black=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |white=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |black 2=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |white 2=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |x=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |y=All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.}} Trivia *The black collar around Shinx's neck is somewhat similar to the one around Pichu's neck. *Shinx is the only Generation IV Pokémon with an evolutionary line with 3 Pokémon in it that is never even tried to capture by Ash or Dawn that originated in Generation IV. *Shinx's name may come from sphinx, which are Egyption statues that had a head of a man, and a body of a lion, being that Shinx is probably based on a lion. Origin Shinx is based on a lion cub. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon